Trade In On Your Smile
by BackwardsMuffin
Summary: Future fic: "Blaine was sitting with his back slumped against the bathroom door, desperately trying to stop Elizabeth from doing anything stupid whilst locked away in a Vegas bathroom" Parental Klaine!


**A/N: Hello people. Here is something unexpected – I am writing... **_**fluff**_**! I know, shocker.**

**Either way, my recent and very worrying love for Toddlers and Tiaras inspired this one and I just wanted to write it so badly. So I did. It's probably completely unoriginal, but I don't even care :)**

**So yey for happiness and other stuff with Klaine and kin.**

* * *

'Blaine.' a distraught Kurt cries from underneath the huge pile of suitcases currently stacked up in his arms. 'Are you sure all of this was necessary?'

Blaine - who, at this moment is hurrying into the hotel foyer with a mere kiddies trundle case - stops and emits a small sigh.

'Kurt, you know as well as I do how much this kind of thing requires. I didn't want to risk anything being forgotten.'

'So you took everything?' Kurt retorts, poking his head out from around the cases and giving Blaine a smirk.

Blaine looks down at his shoes guiltily. 'I want everything to be perfect.' He says quietly, not looking up to meet Kurt's gaze.

Kurt laughs. 'Oh honey' he says, trudging forward under the weight in his arms until he is stood alongside his husband. 'It will be. You've done so much work towards this is couldn't be anything but.'

Blaine smiles and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder; ignoring the man's small grunt as yet more mass accumulates on his body. Kurt gives Blaine's head a small nudge with his own. 'Come on you.' He says gently, stepping out from under Blaine's head, letting the man's chin slip until they stood apart. 'We should probably get a moving before-'

'_Hurry UP!' _comes a shrill voice from the revolving doors of the hotel. 'I don't wanna be late for the _pageant_.'

Kurt chuckles. 'That happens' he murmurs, gazing fondly at his daughter who stands several feet before him with an oversized pink rucksack hanging from her shoulders and his inherited pout fixed upon her face.

'Elizabeth.' Blaine sighs, moving forward to clasp her hands in his own. 'The pageant doesn't start until tomorrow. We aren't going to be late.' The little girl merely strengthens her pout and tried to escape her father's clutches.

'But Papa, I wanna be super extra ready for the pageant and so we need to be inside _now.'_

This time Blaine laughs, and reaches up to ruffle the little girl's hair. 'Ok darling.' He says with a smile. 'If you insist, I'm sure we can go inside and start getting _super extra ready _if you want'

The young girl smiles and starts to pull her father into the hotel entrance. 'Yey' she cheered. 'We gotta hurry Papa, come on!'

Blaine continues to laugh as he runs off with his daughter, heading over to the front desk to check in; leaving his very disgruntled husband outside to try and locate the door without dropping everything in his hands; silently cursing the sorry bastard who came up with the idea of pageants at all.

* * *

3 hours later sees the family settled in their hotel room; carefully unpacking all their belongings.

A surprise to all involved, was the fact that Kurt had brought the least luggage out of all of them. For the three day trip up to Vegas, Kurt only had one, rather small bag.

Blaine however, had one,_ very_ large bag but had packed for Elizabeth too, which overall gave the family a collective bag count of 7.

Most of which contained clothing, make up, hair, clothing and accessories for their little 'princess' Elizabeth; who at this point had decided she was tired of unpacking and ran into the bathroom with her pageant dress and refused to come out.

* * *

Kurt was currently kneeling on the floor between the bed and the chest of draws by the wall, gently lifting out each article of clothing from their bags and smoothing them down before placing them into their own personal draw.

Blaine was sitting with his back slumped against the bathroom door, desperately trying to stop Elizabeth from doing anything stupid whilst locked away in a Vegas bathroom.

'Come on Lizzie.' He coos through the wood. 'Papa needs to talk to you and he can't do it through a door.'

A muffled giggle comes from inside the bathroom and Blaine groans.

'Baby, please. You need to come out. Daddy and I have something special for you.' At this Kurt shoots him a glare, to which Blaine merely rolls his eyes. 'Come on baby. If you come out in the next 10 seconds – _without _your dress on-' he adds hastily, '-then daddy and I will give you a _special treat_.'

'Blaine.' Kurt hisses from across the room, his hands clutching one of Elizabeth's skirts. 'You can't just _lie _to our daughter. Bribing her with non-existent things won't work'

'But Ku-u-u-rt.' Blaine whines from his position by the door. 'We can't let her damage her dress. She's six. God knows what kind of hell she could put that poor thing through in a _bathroom _of all places. Bribing her is our only hope.'

Kurt rolls his eyes at his husbands disgruntled tone but nods anyway; slowly getting to his feet, he discards his daughters skirt on the bed and heads over to the bathroom; knocking three times on the hard wood before announcing to his daughter.

'Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. If I don't see you out here before I count to ten then I am sending George on a one way trip to Bora-Bora and you'll never see him again.'

There is a long moment of absolute silence before-

'Kurt.' Blaine cries, indignantly. 'You can't _threaten_ our daughter. Bribing her is one thing, but _threatening_-' he trails off, outrage shining in his eyes, but Kurt simply smirks; strolling back over to the bed to grab his daughters stuffed monkey from her case.

'You've got to be cruel to be kind, dear.' He whispers to Blaine before continuing far louder. 'One...Two...Three.'

There is a small squeak from the bathroom and the sound of scrambling feet.

'See?' Kurt says with a wink, bringing the toy back to the bathroom and shaking it a little, so his daughter can hear the sound of the beanie stuffing jingling. 'I'm counting Lizzie...Four...Five...'

'No daddy, No!' Comes the high pitched squeal from the bathroom, followed by the sound of running water.

Running _water..._

Oh God.

At this the two men freeze, giving a chorus cry of 'shit' before they both start to pummel on the bathroom door.

'Elizabeth.' Kurt cries. 'Open this door right now.'

'Lizzie, turn off the tap. Baby, turn it off – don't you dare get water on your dress.' Blaine tries.

'Open the door Lizzie. Don't make me come in there.'

'Baby...do as Daddy says.'

'Elizabeth. If you get water on that dress then so help me I'll-'

After a short period of rampant knocking, the counting completely forgotten about, a very small, very guilty looking Elizabeth steps out of the bathroom; holding in one hand, a bright blue cupcake dress and in the other a sodden towel smeared with an assortment of bright colours that matched the unspeakable mess of make up on her face.

Both of her father's take one look at their little girl and their panic vanishes. The dress isn't damaged...everything else however...well.

The resolute horror at the sound of the water and the fear over the fate of her dress is immediately replaced with fits of giggles that are desperate to spill from their lips as they take in the site of their bedraggled daughter.

* * *

Elizabeth has obviously gotten a hold of her makeup container if the art palate on her face is anything to go by. Smeared around her lips is bright pink lipstick and some sticky gloss blobbed here and there. Her eyes have been outlined with eyeliner about half an inch from her actual eye and the blue eye shadow was spread all over the upper half of her face. The assorted mix has clearly been attacked by a towel too, in a vain attempt to get it off, but to no such effect.

Instead, the young girls face has been replaced with the likes of a demonic drag queen and Kurt and Blaine are left desperately struggling not to break down in fits of hysterical laughter.

Elizabeth however, looks almost on the verge of tears as she stares up at her parents; both of whom are staring at her with tired affection.

'I'm sorry Daddy.' She says her little hands fisting around the fabric of the dress. 'Please don't send George to Borwa Borwa.'

The young girls eyes stray to the stuffed monkey in her father's hand and she sniffs, eyes dampening.

Kurt's gaze softens and he gets to his knees; extending his arms out and wrapping his daughter in a hug. 'Darling, you know I would never send George away.' He rubs his arms up and down Lizzie's back and she sniffs into his sleeve; an incredibly loud and snotty sniff, leaving what Kurt presumes will be a nasty stain on his prized jacket. 'It's just...' he glances at Blaine. 'Papa and I are very stressed at the moment. You said you wanted to go to pageants and so we let you, but darling...pageants are _very_ hard work and _very_ expensive too, okay? Papa worked really hard to find you that dress and it cost him a lot of money. We can't afford to get it dirty or damaged right now. Otherwise you won't win the pageant...and you want to win, don't you?'

She nods and lets out a whispered. 'Uh, huh.'

'See.' He smiles and releases his daughter; propping her up straight so he can look her in the eyes. Silently, Blaine kneels down too and takes a position next to Kurt; wrapping one arm around his husbands waist and tugging him close.

'Daddy and I only want what's best for you, sweetie' Blaine says, his lips turning up as he glances at his husband. 'And we worry about things like this. When you get your dress and run off...it scares us. Because we don't want you to get hurt...or upset if you break your stuff, okay? Daddy only said George would be sent away to make you come out. He wouldn't _ever _do something like that really.'

Elizabeth nods again and totters forward to wrap both her parents in a tiny hug; her finger tips just locking around each mans arm as the both embrace her fully.

'Are you mad at me?' she questions against Blaine's chest.

'No, sweetie.' Blaine replies, stroking her hair. 'We aren't.'

'But don't ever mess around with your dress again Lizzie.' Kurt says with a smirk. 'Or George will be enjoying some lovely vacation time in-.'

Blaine smacks him round the head.

Elizabeth laughs.

* * *

**A/N: If people want me to continue this and show the pageant etc. then I shall. If not, then it shall remain a lovely little one shot of happiness.**

**Dedicated to Klainepaperchildren over on tumblr.**

**If you have any requests or alike, I can do my best to fill them...though it may take a while :P **

**TTFN x**

**P.S. I know song lyric titles are cliche and blah...but i couldn't think of anything else to call it and it's late. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know...i am just blergh, so my creativity is basically non existant right now.**


End file.
